CUPID
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: Ino adalah seorang murid SMA yang selalu menjadi tempat curhat percintaan teman-temannya. bagaimana jika kekasih Sakura terasuki hawa Dark Angel? dan datang seorang murid baru yang aneh? apa yang akan Ino lakukan? Pairing ShikaIno, Narusaku. Mind to RnR?


_**Oli-Oli-Oli-Oh!**_

_**Diaz kembali dengan fict baru.**_

_**Kali ini, Diaz coba bikin fict bergenre Fantasy dengan tokoh Ino & Shikamaru. Ide fict ini muncul waktu Diaz lagi nyari2 screen saver di . Eh, Diaz nemuin gambar sepasang cupid yang lagi belajar memanah. Ya udah, Diaz jadiin fict ini deh..!**_

_**Special Thanks For Ai –Maharanyy- diaMond97, yang udah ngebantuin nentuin tokoh2nya.. ^^**_

_**Yosh, ini dia Fictnya…**_

_**Enjoy Reads…**_

_**Summary : Ino adalah seorang murid SMA yang selalu menjadi tempat curhat percintaan teman-temannya. Lalu bagaimana jika kekasih Sakura terasuki hawa Dark Angel? Dan datang seorang murid baru yang bersikap aneh? Apa yang akan di lakukan Ino?**_

_**CUPID**_ **** _**Nara 'Diaz' anezAki**_

_**Naruto**_ **_© Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_© Kotori Momoyuki_**

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre : Fantasy/Friendship/sedikit Romance**_

_**Pairing : ShikaIno, Slight Narusaku**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, POV cepat berubah-ubah, maybe Typo(s). Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

**XXX=#=XXX**

**Normal POV**

"Eeehhh! Naruto-senpai yang berambut pirang itu?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Iya, aku sudah jadian 5 bulan. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi bersikap dingin kalau ku ajak bicara. Mungkin kami akan bubar." Ujar Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Huft, kenapa kamu merahasiakan hubunganmu dariku?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Ino menatapnya tajam, hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku malu."

"Eh? Kenapa harus malu? Tapi sudahlah, yang jelas sekarang aku sudah kau beri tahu, kan?" Ino tersenyum.

"Iya."

"Hm, kalau begitu, aku sarankan kamu sampaikan perasaanmu padanya sekali lagi. Lalu kamu tanya kenapa Naruto-senpai bersikap seperti itu padamu." Jelas Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum manis.

"Ino-chan hebat! Akan ku coba deh!" Sakura memeluk Ino."Ino-chan benar-benar seperti cupid!"

"Sa-Sahura! Hehak!" (Sa-Sakura! Sesak!) Ino meronta-ronta dari pelukan maut Sakura.

"Eh, gomen Ino-chan! Aku senang sekali!" Sakura melepas pelukannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

**Ino POV**

Aku menghela nafas. Pelukan Sakura tadi membuatku sesak. Gila! Anak itu makan apa saja sih? Tenaganya itu kuat sekali. Oh ya, namaku Ino Yamanaka. SMA kelas 1. aku selalu jadi tempat curhat percintaan teman-teman. Aku mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berkulit putih.

Gadis di sebelahku ini bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Sakura mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Naruto Uzumaki, senior kelas 3.

"Ino, hei Ino!" tangan Sakura menyentuh bahuku. Akupun menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Apa?" aku merasakan firasat aneh saat melihat senyum jahil yang terpampang di wajah Sakura.

"Ada seseorang yang Ino sukai nggak?"

Benar kan?

"Hmmm…" sebenarnya, aku ingin jatuh cinta seperti Sakura juga. Tapi..

_GREEK_

Pintu kelas terbuka, Iruka-sensei masuk ke dalam kelasku.

"Kelas akan di mulai, kembali ke bangku masing-masing!"

Murid-murid di kelasku, spontan langsung kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

Iruka-sensei berdehem, "Hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru."

Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut seperti nanas dan wajahnya berekspresi malas masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Shikamaru Nara. Salam kenal!" pandangannya bertemu dengan pandanganku.

_DEG_

'Keren' batinku. Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini?

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

_BRAK_

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil mengerling ke arahku.

"Ng, hobi Nara-san apa?"

"Tidur dan meramal cinta. Tolong panggil aku Shikamaru."

'Eh? Meramal cinta?' aku membelalakan mata. Si murid baru itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku datang sebagai cupid untuk menolong kalian. Kalau ada masalah dengan cinta, silahkan diskusikan denganku. Akan aku pecahkan masalah kalian." Jelasnya. Terlihat dari sudut bibirnya ada sedikit lekukan kecil. Eh, dia tersenyum!

"Cupid… berarti saingan Ino-chan, dong!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Eeh!" aku menoleh cepat kepada sakura.

"Kalau begitu, Shikamaru kau duduk di belakang Ino, yang berambut pirang pucat." Ujar Iruka-sensei.

'Apa-apaan Iruka-sensei itu? Kenapa Shikamaru harus duduk di belakangku?'

"Ha'i sensei!" Shikamaru berjalan menuju kursinya.

**End Of Ino POV**

**Shikamaru POV**

"Ya, anak-anak. Buka buku kalian dan kerjakan hal.159." ujar Iruka-sensei.

Huh, membosankan sekali. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur. Tapi, aku tidak boleh tidur di kelas baruku ini.

Ku perhatikan gadis pirang di depanku. Kenapa detak jantungku berdetak cepat jika melihat wajah gadis ini? Apakah ini yang di namakan Fall in Love at first sight?

'Hm, gadis bernama Ino tadi, menarik juga.' batinku dan segera mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan sensei.

**End Of Shikamaru POV**

**XXX=#=XXX**

**Normal POV (Pulang Sekolah)**

"Ino-chan, aku duluan ya! Jaa…" Sakura berlari keluar kelas.

"Ya, jaa…" Ino melambaikan tangannya.

_PLUK_

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Ino. Spontan saja Ino menoleh dan membelalakan matanya.

"Shi-Shikamaru?" Ino tergagap

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja. Salam kenal!" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm, salam kenal!" Ino membalas uluran tangan Shikamaru.

"Ah, Ino! Coba kau tunjukkan ramalan cupidmu!" pinta Shikamaru.

"Eh? Ramalan cupid? Maksudmu ini?" Ino menjawab sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. "Katanya, cupid akan jawab masalah cinta kita, kalau baca mantra ini!" jelas ino sambil tersenyum manis

_BLUSH._ Wajah Shikamaru memerah saat melihat senyum Ino.

"Shika, kau sakit? Wajahmu merah?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Shikamaru mengembalikan secarik kertas tadi kepada Ino.

'Sikapnya mencurigakan!' batin Ino was-was.

_GREB_

Shikamaru memeluk Ino.

'Eh? Apa-apaan dia?' batin Ino.

"Kalau ramalan tadi di lakukan sendirian, akan bawa nasib buruk. Hati-hati." Bisik Shikamaru.

"Ng-nggak akan ku lakukan sendiri kok! Bye!" Ino melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru dan segera berlari.

'Menarik.' Batin Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

**XXX=#=XXX**

**Ino POV**

"Aku pulang."

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku.

"Apa-apaan anak baru itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memelukku?" teriakku frustasi.

"Nggak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalah percintaan dengan ramalan begitu!" kata-kata Shikamaru terngiang di telingaku.

'Huh, aku juga mau tahu, sih, cowokku di masa depan seperti apa! Lagian aku juga agak penasaran sama anak baru itu.' Batinku.

Aku duduk di depan meja belajarku. Aku mengambil buku dan sebuah pulpen.

"Tapi, kalau sedikit saja, tidak apa-apa, kan?" aku mulai menulis.

"Kalau tidak salah mantranya, 'Wahai cupid yang suci, datanglah dari kahyangan ke hadapan kami'."

_KATS_

Eh? Darimana datangnya cahaya ini? Itu…

"Jangan-jangan nasib buruk!" aku bangkit dari kursiku.

"Jahat! Aku bukan nasib buruk, tahuuu!" ujar seorang wanita cantik berkuncir empat yang keluar dari cahaya tadi.

"Eh? Ka-kamu siapa?" tanyaku penasaran pada wanita cantik bersayap di hadapanku.

"Aku malaikat Temari dari kahyangan. Kalau bisa menyelesaikan pelatihan dengan membantu cinta manusia, aku bisa jadi cupid. Aku sudah di tetapkan untuk berada di sisimu yang selalu jadi tempat percintaan teman-temanmu. Dengan begitu mulai sekarang kita berdua akan menjadi cupid mereka." Jelas sang wanita itu panjang lebar.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Apa aku sedang mimpi?' batinku tidak percaya.

"Kalau mimpi, bangun dong! Bangun!" sang malaikat yang bernama Temari itu, mencubit pipiku.

"Aw, berarti aku nggak sedang mimpi?" tanyaku sambil memegang pipiku. Temari mengangguk

"Ja-jadi kamu beneran malaikat dari kahyangan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya. Mulai sekarang kita partner." Temari tersenyum.

"Hah." Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya akan terjadi suatu keanehan di dalam hidupku.

**End Of Ino POV**

**XXX=#=XXX**

**Normal POV**

Matahari mulai beranjak bangun dari tidurnya, menampakkan seberkas cahaya. Ino berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, dengan perasaan tidak enak.

_SYUUUT_

"Bahaya kalau keluar!" ucap ino pelan kepada Temari.

Temari tersenyum, "Tenang saja! Aku nggak kelihatan di mata manusia biasa! Kalau ingin memanggilku, pakai pulpen itu. Karena itu tempat tinggalku. Usahakan bawa terus, ya!" jelas Temari sambil kembali masuk ke dalam pulpen di saku baju Ino.

**Ino POV**

Aku menyimpan tasku di mejaku dan Sakura. Ku lihat tas Sakura tergeletak di meja tersebut, berarti Sakura sudah datang.

"Oi!" teriak Shikamaru.

'Anak baru aneh kemarin.' Batinku.

Shikamaru mendekat dan melihat ke arah saku bajuku.

_DEG_

"Li-lihat apaan sih?" tanyaku.

"Kemarin kamu lakukan sendirian, kan? Bukannya kamu nggak tertarik sama ramalan?" Shikamaru malah balik bertanya.

Kenapa dia tahu aku melakukan sendirian?

_GREB_

Shikamaru menarik tanganku.

"Hei! Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ia malah mempererat genggamannya. Aku pasrah saja akan di bawa kemana, aku memejamkan mata. Hingga Shikamaru mengghentikan langkahnya dan melepas genggamannya. Aku membuka mata.

_KATS_

Cahaya ini lagi? Ku lihat terdapat sepasang sayap di punggung Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku seorang cupid, kan!" Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Keluar kamu! Malaikat yang tinggal di pulpen!" ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke saku bajuku.

"Eh? Shikamaru kok ada di sini?" Temari keluar dari pulpenku.

"Temari, toh." Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk.

"Waktu masih jadi malaikat, pelatihan Shikamaru selalu sempurna, loh!" ujar Temari.

"Hmm… ternyata, Shikamaru cupid yang hebat!" gumamku.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal dalam pulpen untuk waktu lama. Dan kalau tidak pinjam kekuatan manusia, aku tidak bisa gunakan kekuatan cupidku." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ternyata, kamu bukan ahli meramal." Ujarku di selingi tawa.

"Tentu saja." Shikamaru memasang pose berpikir. "Sebenarnya ada Dark Angel yang menentang kahyangan dan dia akan menambah teman dengan merasuki manusia yang punya masalah percintaan."

Shikamaru menatapku, "Ramalan itu juga cuma bualan supaya manusia tidak di ambil mereka karena memikirkan cinta sendirian. Memberantas Dark Angel adalah salah satu tugas cupid."

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa serumit ini?

_SETT_

Shikamaru mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku, "Kamu yang sudah memanggil malaikat dengan mantra itu adalah manusia pilihan kahyangan! Makanya kamu pasti tahu hawa jahat Dark Angel!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis dan menunjuk diriku sendiri. Bingung. "Aku? Tidak tahu, tuh!"

Shikamaru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Yah, bukan makhluk yang langsung datang bergerombol begitu, sih.!"

Rrrr… terasa beberapa getaran di sakuku dan mengharuskanku meraih benda yang menimbulkan getaran tersebut. SMS dari Sakura, aku pun membukanya.

**From : Sakura**

**Aku mau ketemu Naruto-senpai di halaman belakang sekarang. Aku akan lakukan rencanamu.**

'Syukurlah… Berusahalah, Sakura!' batinku senang. Tapi, apa dia akan baik-baik saja ya?

"Shikamaru, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Jaa…" pamitku pada Shikamaru.

_SYUUUT_

Temari kembali masuk ke dalam pulpenku.

**XXX=#=XXX**

Ketika sampai di halaman belakang, akupun bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ku lihat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah capek! Jangan pedulikan aku lagi! Kamu cuma penggangu!" teriak Naruto sambil menatap tajam Sakura. Aku melihat bahu Sakura bergetar karena menangis.

"Hiks… Aku cuma pengganggu senpai, ya?" Sakura terisak. "Maaf sudah bikin senpai susah, se-selamat tinggal..!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Senpai nggak mungkin bicara begitu!" gumamku tak percaya.

Dan lagi… Firasat tidak enak apa ini?

"Tunggu, Sakura!" Naruto menyusul Sakura dan memeluknya.

_WHUS_

"**KAMU JADILAH BUDAK KAMI. KITA REBUT KAHYANGAN BERSAMA-SAMA."** Sebentuk malaikat bersayap dan bertanduk hitam muncul dari angin yang berhembus kencang.

"**WAHAI DARK ANGEL BARU, MUNCULLAH DI HADAPANKU."** Ujar malaikat tersebut sambil memegang kepala Naruto.

_SYUUUT_

Temari keluar dari pulpenku lagi.

"Sudah ku duga. Dia di rasuki Dark Angel." Temari menatap Naruto tak percaya, lalu menoleh padaku. "Ino! Jadilah cupid dengan bersatu denganku!"

"Ber-bersatu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan terbang ke atas. Lalu, arahkan pulpenmu kepadaku, sambil berkata 'koseni'. Mengerti? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Jelas Temari.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Baik kita mulai."

_SRAK_

Temari terbang ke atas. Ku arahkan pulpenku pada Temari

"KOSENI"

Aku memejamkan mata, saat cahaya mengelilingiku.

"Buka matamu, Ino." Temari berbisik padaku. Ku buka mataku perlahan. Dan…

"Wah!" aku benar-benar takjub pada penampilanku sekarang. Aku memakai gaun selutut berwarna biru yang sama dengan warna bola mataku, rambut pirangku terikat dua, dan di punggungku terdapat sepasang sayap putih besar. Aku jadi seperti cupid sungguhan.

"Sekarang panggil senjatamu." Bisik Temari. Aku bingung, bagaimana memanggil senjataku. Tapi, bibirku bergetar…

"Datanglah."

_TRING_

Muncul sebuah panah berwarna emas.

"Berusahalah, Ino!" Temari memberi semangat padaku.

Aku mengangguk dan ku arahkan anak panah ke arah Dark Angel.

'Ku mohon, kena!' batinku

_SYUU_

'Oh, tidak! Meleset.'

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"SAKURA! LARI!" perintahku kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan berlari.

Ku lihat, Dark Angel masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Mata Naruto yang berwarna biru berubah menjadi merah pekat.

"**BERANINYA MENGGANgGUKU!"**

"Cepat, panggil anak panah selanjutnya!" bisik Temari cemas.

"Datanglah." Eh? Kekuatannya tidak keluar.

_GREB_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mencekik leherku. Ternyata, tangan Naruto yang di rasuki oleh Dark Angel.

"**EITS, TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MEMANGGIL ANAK PANAH SELANJUTNYA! KU BUNUH KAU!"** Ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan tombaknya padaku.

_TRANG._ Seseorang menghadang tombak tersebut dengan pedang berwarna emas.

"**UWAH.."** pekik Naruto dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Eh? Shi-shikamaru!" ucapku tak percaya.

Shikamaru menoleh, "Pemula jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Benar juga.. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura dan Naruto kalau sendirian.

"**CUPID MENYEBALKAN…"** teriak Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri.

"**KU KUBUR KALIAN BERDUA."** Ia mengarahkan kembali tombaknya padaku dan Shikamaru.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi cupid!" keluhku pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke belakang tubuhku. Dia memegang kedua tanganku.

"Jangan menyerah! Kamu cupid untuk Sakura, kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Aku mengangguk.

"Ino yang tembak panah itu dan bersihkan senior. Aku akan kirimkan kekuatanku." Ucap Shikamaru lembut sambil tersenyum dan membimbing tanganku untuk segera memanah.

_DEG_

Aku merasa jantungku berdetak cepat lagi, saat Shikamaru tersenyum.

'Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta kepada Shikamaru? Sudahlah, aku harus fokus.' Batinku.

"Benar… Aku ingin menjadi cupid untuk Sakura." Ucapku lirih.

Aku arahkan kembali anak panahku.

'Naruto-senpai, kembalilah seperti semula! Lalu, baikan sama Sakura.' Batinku.

Ku lepaskan anak panahku. Dan…

_JLUUUB_

"**UAAARGH."** anak panahku mengenai dada Naruto dan sang Dark Angel manghilang. Akhirnya, aku berhasil mengalahkannya.

_PLUK_

Shikamaru menyentuh bahuku, "Mulai dari sini pekerjaan cupid yang sesungguhnya baru akan di mulai." Bisik Shikamaru.

Aku tersenyum dan segera menggerakkan sayapku menuju Naruto.

"Kalau begini terus, kamu akan kehilangan Sakura, lho!" bisikku pada Naruto.

**End Of Ino POV**

**XXX=#=XXX**

**Normal POV**

_DRAP_

"Sakura." Teriak Naruto saat melihat Sakura di atap sekolah.

"Senpai." Sakura membelalakan matanya.

Naruto memeluk Sakura, "Aku lagi banyak pikiran, makanya aku nggak sadar kalau lagi ngomong sama Sakura." Naruto terisak.

"Waktu sadar, Sakura selalu berwajah sedih. Apa aku sudah bicara sesuatu yang menyakiti kamu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Perasaanku nggak akan berubah. Makanya… Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Semoga ujiannya sukses, ya!" ucap Sakura sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Ino dan Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia saat melihat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Fiuh…" Ino menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, Sakura." Ino pun menoleh kepada Shikamaru yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya.

"Arigatou, berkat Shikamaru, aku bisa jadi cupid untuk Sakura." Ino tersenyum kepada Shikamaru.

_CUP_

"Eh!" wajah Ino memerah, setelah Shikamaru mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Hm, waktu kamu memanggil Temari dengan mantra itu, apa yang kamu ramalkan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap mata Ino.

Onyx bertemu Aquamarine.

"I-itu rahasia." Jawab Ino sedikit salah tingkah.

"Coba, aku tebak!" Shikamaru tersenyum jahil. "Kamu meramalkan pendampingmu di masa depan, kan?"

"Ke-kenapa kamu tahu?" tanya Ino tergagap.

"Tentu saja. Karena…" Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena... aku yang akan menjadi pendampingmu." Bisik Shikamaru sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang kaget karena di peluk tiba-tiba hanya diam, lalu membalas pelukan Ino.

Ya, itulah kisah cinta sepasang cupid yang bertemu karena takdir. Dan hembusan angin musim panaslah yang menyertai cinta mereka berdua.

**~ OWARI ~**

_**Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. *ngelap keringat***_

_**Shikamaru OOC. Awalnya fict ini mau di jadiin twoshoot. Tapi, karena terlalu sedikit, jadinya di bikin oneshoot, deh!**_

_**Hm, kira-kira bisa nggak ya di bikin sequel? Diaz pribadi, gak puas sama akhir cerita ini! . Hehe *di gaplok***_

_**Ok, RnR please.. kalau ada yang nggak puas, boleh kok minta sequel di kolom review.. Insya Allah, Diaz bakal buatin deh.. LoL**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Jaa ne..**_

_**(Nara 'Diaz' anezAki)**_


End file.
